


livin' a teenage dream

by SkyRose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dream Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I swear, you’d fuck anyone that offered,” Jughead whispered.“You think too lowly of me,” Archie said.Jughead's mischief leads Archie to spiral into a mess of wet dreams and hopeless romanticism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not a sequel to [ you wrote the perfect page, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9515666) but it's Archie/Jughead! I wanted to write something longer for these two but I think I need a few more episodes with these two to think of anything beyond 5k. Anyway, this isn't edited because I have enough trouble writing and editing... is... torture.... Enjoy?
> 
> Title is from Katy Perry's Teenage Dream ;)

Archie was lying on his bed, recalling his latest plights with Veronica and Betty to Jughead, who was lounging on the floor playing on Archie’s ps4. He could tell Jughead had no interest in what he was saying. His best friend always seemed perfectly disinterested whenever the topic of Archie’s love life came up. It was somewhat irritating to Archie, as it would be nice to have a supportive friend to talk about girl problems. At the same time, he was glad he didn’t have to sit through the same nonsense from Jughead. Archie’s friend never seemed to have a crush on anyone. It would be odd if Archie didn’t know Jughead so well, the boy simply disliked ninety-nine percent of the human population. A crush for Jughead would be like finding a needle in a haystack, really. 

So, with the knowledge that Jughead is probably getting annoyed, Archie babbled on about Betty’s hair and Veronica’s lips. Jughead threw him a glare when he got a bit too enthusiastically descriptive. Archie ignored his friend and continued talking. Jughead paused his game after Archie got a bit wild about Veronica’s legs while she had danced at the pep rally. Archie trailed off as Jughead stood up, stretching his legs and walking towards where the redhead laid on his bed. He stopped at the end of the bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Would you fucking shut up?” Jughead snapped. Archie would have been offended had it came from anyone else.

“Relax, Jug,” Archie replied, but soon realized it was a mistake. 

Jughead angrily squinted at Archie. “I swear, you’re so annoying. Why do you think I would care about your weird fantasies?”

“I… I’m sorry?” Archie tried, hoping Jughead would give him some mercy. He didn’t, because he jumped onto the bed, crushing Archie’s legs. 

“Sometimes I can handle because it’s interesting, you and you’re ridiculously high libido, but other times… god, it’s like you don’t stop to breathe when you talk,” Jughead ranted, still sitting painfully on Archie’s legs. For a skinny teenager, he sure was heavy.

“Jug, get off,” Archie sighed, trying to shake his friend off of him. 

“Sometimes I think you…” Jughead trailed off. He looked down it the legs trying to wriggle free from underneath him. Archie repeated his name and Jughead turned back to him. A devious smirk spread on Jughead’s face and Archie was frozen in fear. He wasn’t on the receiving end of such an evil expression before, but whenever he was, it never went well for him.

Jughead slide off of Archie, causing immediate relief to fill him, but it was quickly replaced with panic. His friend, on all fours, carefully crawled his way up the bed and, in turn, Archie’s body. He stopped when his hands were on either side of Archie’s head and his hair was tickling Archie’s forehead. His blue eyes were full of mischief as Archie’s brown pair stared up in confusion.

“I swear, you’d fuck anyone that offered,” Jughead whispered and promptly positioned his ass right on top of Archie’s crotch, legs straddling him. Archie took deep breaths to calm himself and  _ for the love the Pop Tate’s burgers  _ not get a boner with Jughead’s ass on top of him. 

“You think too lowly of me,” Archie said, but his voice came out quiet and restrained. Jughead looked ecstatic at his miserable tone. 

“No, I don’t,” Jughead stated, lowering his head even more. Archie had to crossed his eyes a bit to focus on him. Archie’s open mouthed, embarrassingly heavy breathing mixed with Jughead’s calm, collected  _ in and out in and out. _

“Why are you doing this?” Archie finally asked. 

“I’m proving I point. You know how much I like to be right,” Jughead quipped. He suddenly began grinding his ass down and Archie —

“Nngh,” Archie let out, his face burning red and hands instinctively gripping Jughead’s hips. 

Jughead shooed his hands away and removed himself from Archie’s bed. “See, point proven.”

Archie silently stared for a moment, wondering if he should cuss at his friend for putting him through that tortue. Instead, he laughed and said, “You’re such an asshole, Jug.”

**———**

After that night, Archie was mindful of what he spoke about around Jughead. He didn’t want to upset his friend again in a way that made him sneak of to the bathroom while they were supposed to be playing video games to jack off, while thinking of all the pretty girls he knew, of course. Not anyone else. Jughead, thankfully, didn’t bring up the mortifying experience ever. It was almost like it never happened.

That is, until it came back into Archie’s thoughts in the worst way possible.

**———**

_ Archie was in the locker room after gym class. He was the last one there because he helped put away the equipment. Or at least, he thought he was.  _

_ Jughead was sat on one of the benches, fiddling with the shoelaces of his tennis shoes. He wasn’t wearing his PE shirt. He was, in fact, shirtless. Archie stood entranced at the sight of his friend’s flushed, sweaty skin. Jughead turned his when Archie accidently bumped into the lockers and sweared at it. Jughead gave him a friendly smile, but it soon turned into something else when his eyes trailed down. Archie followed his eyes and… _

_ It didn’t make sense. He was hard, fully and completely. It was obvious in his blue gym shorts, but it happened so fast. Too fast. _

_ Jughead was suddenly standing in front of him, the same look on his face as there was that awful night. He didn’t say anything. Archie said his name, but Jughead didn’t react. Eventually, he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. He came so close their mouths nearly touched. Archie, full of curiosity, tried to leaned forward too, hoping to close the gap between them. Jughead pulled back quickly in response, causing Archie to let out a frustrated huff. The hand on Archie’s shoulder tightened and Archie realized Jughead wanted him to take off his shirt. He did and Jughead appreciatively ran his hands down his torso. Archie let out a small groan at the touch and Jughead’s eyes dilated in response to the noise. Finally, Jughead moved forward and clashed their mouths together. Archie was slammed backwards against the lockers, the locks digging into his back. It was okay because all he could really focus on was Jughead’s lips and the wonderful little whimper he let out when Archie lightly nipped at his bottom lip. Archie moved to kiss Jughead’s neck. Jughead’s hands moved to the front of Archie’s shorts. Archie gave up trying to focus on biting at Jughead’s neck when Jughead slipped his hands under his boxers. He began stroking at a pace so agonizingly slow that Archie wanted to snap at him, but a mouth met his again and no words could be formed. However, it was quickly gone when Jughead pulled away and got on his knees. Archie’s shorts were tugged down to his ankles. Jughead began licking and it soon progressed to sucking and his mouth pleasantly moving up and down. Archie moaned completely uncontrolled. Jughead pushed him so far back it didn’t seem humanly possible and that was the end of Archie. The pleasure that crashed over him was unimaginable. _

_ When he came back to senses, Jughead was eerily staring up at him. _

_ Archie finally understood what was happening.  _

**———**

Archie bolted upright in his bed, feeling hot and guilty. He kicked off his sheets and glanced at the clock.  _ It was all a fucking dream,  _ he thought miserably. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look Jughead in the eyes today. Or ever. With anyone.

**———**

“Honestly, Archie,” Veronica said with a roll of her eyes. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Archie snapped.

“You’ve been really jumpy all day,” Betty argued. 

“I’m fine,” Archie lied. “Tired, that’s all.”

Jughead snorted, as if he could read Archie’s mind.

**———**

_ Archie was in his room, relaxing and chatting with Jughead. He didn’t know what they were mindlessly talking about. It was like white noise because he was staring at Jughead’s lips and the way they moved. They had looked so wrapped around him. Jughead seemed to notice because he kept moving them in obscene ways. Archie stumbled over whatever he meant to say. Jughead smirked and suddenly he was straddling Archie. Again, as this wasn’t the first time it happened. _

_ Jughead opened his mouth and Archie actually paid attention to what came out of them. “You’d fuck anyone that offered,” Jughead repeated. “And I’m offering.” _

_ The struggle that ensued to rid them of clothes would have been comical if Archie hadn’t been filled with such intense want. Archie’s hands roam Jughead’s body until they finally rest on his hips. They’re both still wearing their underwear, so Jughead’s covered ass grinded down on Archie’s trapped dick. The motion caused Archie to move his hands back to grip Jughead’s ass. Archie’s hips jerked up involuntarily as his head dropped back, moans escaping him. The pleasure was so perfect. _

_ Too perfect, as Jughead began to cackle. Archie froze as he stared up his laughing friend.  _

_ “Oh c’mon, you know this is real, right?” Jughead asked. _

**———**

Archie’s eyes snapped open. He had happened wasn’t real at some level, but goddamn he hadn’t wanted it to stop. Now he was left with a boner and no delightful subconscious best friend fantasies to take care of it. He managed with his hand and less delightful conscious best friend fantasies.

**———**

“You know you can tell me anything, yeah?” Betty questioned as they walked to school.

“Of course,” Archie replied easily, grinning at her.

“Awesome. So, will you tell me why you’re acting so weird around Jughead?” Betty asked. “Are you fighting with him again?”

Archie shook his head. “No, it’s not that.”

“So what is it?”

Archie sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “We… Uh… Something weird happened, and, you know, Jughead’s better at ignoring weird stuff.”

“What kinda weird stuff?” Betty curiously looked at Archie.

“Oh, er… I…” Archie’s face heated up. “The specifics don’t matter. I’ll try to act normal around Jughead again, I promise.”

Betty eyed him suspiciously and reluctantly dropped the subject.

**———**

Archie was sat in bio class next to Betty. She was carefully listening to their teacher and taking notes for the upcoming lab her and Archie were meant to do. He wasn’t paying any attention to the teacher. He found much more interesting things to pay attention to. Jughead was wearing a tight pair of jeans that Archie had criminally never appreciated before. He also kept whispering things to Veronica caused her to giggle, which made Archie grin. He was glad they were getting along.

“Archie?” Betty asked, breaking Archie’s trance. He took his head off of where it had sat perched on his hand.

“Yeah?” Archie said, his full attention on the blonde.

Betty’s eyes glanced to Jughead and back to Archie. She smiled knowingly and Archie’s heart dropped.

**———**

It happened again, at Pop’s when Jughead was explaining another story he wanted to write. Archie stared fondly at him far too long and Betty nudged him with her elbow.

**———**

Archie could, begrudgingly, handle wet dreams about his best friend every night. He wasn’t responsible for where his mind wandered while he was sleeping, right? But this — dreamily staring at Jughead in class, or in the hallways, or at lunch — was something he could not handle. He didn’t know what to deal with the way his heart reacted every time he made Jughead smile or laugh. 

Jughead hadn’t seemed to take notice of his obvious show of affection, but Betty had. And Veronica. And Kevin. It was horrible, all the smirking and whispering and giggling. 

On the bright side, Archie’s new pining were excellent for his music career. He was writing new songs at a much faster pace and lyrics weren’t nearly as hard to write as the used to be.

**———**

Jughead and Archie made plans to hang out next Friday night and it’s all Archie thought about the whole week leading up to it. They’d been busy lately with school and Archie’s football practice to have some one-to-one bro time. When they did meet up outside of school Betty and Veronica were usually with him. Archie appreciated having the girls with them most of the time because he knew he was still acting strange around Jughead and needed emotional support.

When the night finally came, Archie and Jughead are glued to the TV, watching movies and tossing popcorn at each other. They keep quiet for most of the night, only speaking up when the movies they watch lull. 

Out of curiosity, Archie asked, “Would you fuck Veronica?” Because they seemed to get along and surely Jughead not blind.

“Well, I’m ace, so, yeah, no, I probably wouldn’t,” Jughead answered, his voice carelessly relaxed but Archie noticed the small twitch of his fingers as he made the confession.

Archie smiled warmly at his friend. Now, everything made sense.

**———**

Once Archie learned of his friend’s lack of sexual attraction, the dreams slow down. His subconscious finally seemed to understand that it was a lost cause, which was incredibly relieving for him. However, the rapid beating of his heart and nauseating feeling he got when around Jughead didn’t stop. Archie couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. If there was anything that Archie had been learned over the summer, it was that life in Riverdale was surprises. Good and bad. Archie hoped this was a good one and not a hopeless heartbreaking one.

He chatted with Betty about it. She was supportive of him, despite whatever heart he had previously caused her. He talked with Veronica too. She tried to convince him to tell Jughead. She even offered to buy the biggest bouquet in Riverdale and an oversized box of condoms. Archie quickly shut down the latter, but would be lying if he said he didn’t consider the former. 

One chilly fall night, with the kind wisdom of Betty and Veronica in his mind, Archie decided to head over to Jughead’s. In the rush of it all, he doesn’t bother putting on a hat or gloves or a sufficient jacket. By the time he knocked on the Jones’ front door, his nose is red and his hands are shaking. He heard Hot Dog bark at the noise and Gladys answered the door, greeting him and commenting on how cold he looked. Archie immediately felt welcomed into the warm house. 

“Where’s Jughead?” Archie asked.

“Outside in the his treehouse, doing homework, or that’s what he told me,” Gladys answered.

Archie forced himself into the cold again, walking through the backyard and towards the old treehouse. Jughead and him used to spend days up there as kids, but now Jughead simply used it as a getaway from his family rather than the imagination wonderland it had been. 

“You up there?” Archie called up once he stood at the base of the tree. Jughead poked his head out, giving his friend a thumbs up. “Can I come up?”

“Depends,” Jughead said.

“I brought food,” Archie replied, holding up the bag of mini donuts he picked up at the gas station on his walk over.

“You may enter.” Archie climbed up the rickety rope ladder, holding the bag of donuts in his mouth. As soon as he was in reach, Jughead swiped the bag and ripped it open. “Thanks, man,” he praised through a full mouth.

“You’re welcome,” Archie responded, looking around the treehouse. Even though there was two grown boys in the treehouse, it was roomie. Archie found the small guitar Jughead had gotten from his uncle as a kid and picked it up. When he strummed it, all of the strings were out of tune. Archie went to work on trying to get it to sound right while Jughead ate. 

“You cold?” Jughead asked, staring at the slight shiver in Archie’s hands as he fiddled with the children’s guitar.

“Oh, yeah,” Archie admitted shyly. Jughead shook of his hoodie and tossed it to Archie, who would have objected with he wasn’t nearing hypothermia. It was too small for him, but it still held some body heat from Jughead.

“I’ve got to admit, I’m surprised you’re here,” Jughead stated. Archie rose an eye at him, thumb still plucking the C string. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t,” Archie denied.

“Oh, so it’s just a coincidence we haven’t had a moment alone together since… I may have overstepped your boundaries,” Jughead explained.

“I…” Archie had  _ kinda sorta maybe _ been avoiding being alone with Jughead. He invited Betty and Veronica along whenever Jughead asked to hang out. 

“It’s fine, it’s my fault. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be so uncomfortable. I don’t really get… that stuff. I mean, I do, but also don’t? You acted weirder than I expected,” Jughead rambled, staring down at his fingernails.

“No, no, Jughead. I should have been able to shake it off, I just…” Archie trailed off. He could do it, right here, like Betty and Veronica wanted him to. He could admit his feelings. What’s the worst that could happen?

Jughead could laugh in his face, thinking Archie’s trying to get back at him. Archie would have to repeat it all, trying to make it more convincing and heartfelt. Jughead could punch him, if he was offended by it all. He could spit insult at Archie and swore he never wanted to see him again. Worst of all, he could do exactly what Archie did to Betty, let him down easy.  _ I love you too, Archie, just not like that.  _ Archie couldn’t keep being friends with him if that was the case. He’s a terrible liar. Jughead would probably be so uncomfortable around him after it all.

Jughead could, on the flip side, give him a hesitant smile and blush a little, reach out his hand and clasp Archie’s. Jughead could profess his own undying love for Archie, theatrically and light-hearted enough to ease all the tension in the room. Jughead could kiss him, hard and fast and better than anything in Archie’s life previously. 

_ It’s now or never, _ Archie decided.

“After what happened, I… realized something,” Archie whispered, wishing his voice didn’t come out so vulnerable. His eyes were focused on the guitar in his hand.

“You like dudes?” Jughead offered.

Archie cracked a smile and looked up to meet Jughead’s eyes. “I like you. A lot. I love you,” he confessed.

Jughead stared at him, then the wooden floor, then Archie again. His expression was perfectly neutral and it caused Archie’s heart to begin to shatter. He opened his mouth, but waited a couple of long seconds before anything came out. “Really?” His voice wasn’t mocking, or disbelieving, or loving, or anything. It was monotone and serious. 

“Yes. Really.” Archie watched as Jughead began to think. Jughead’s eyes wandered as he thought. His eyebrows were drawn together and he was hunched over in a way that looked uncomfortable.

“I might too?” Jughead said like a question and Archie’s eyes widened.

“Might?” Archie repeated, hearing the hope in his tone.

“I mean, I hadn’t thought about it before. You’re, like, one of the straightest guys in Riverdale,” Jughead pointed out. 

Archie laughed and Jughead did the same in response. Archie set down the guitar and scooted closer to Jughead. It was cold enough that the air the huffed out as they laughed was visible. Once they calmed, Archie offered, “Hug?”

Jughead reached over and wrapped his arms around Archie. It surprised Archie, as Jughead had a natural avoidance to close contact. He relished the body heat. They pulled away, eventually, but not too far. Their faces were only a few inches apart. “Kiss?” Archie asked, trying his luck.

“Now, now. You’ll have to take me on a date before you get any of this sugar,” Jughead replied with a smirk.

“How about tomorrow at Pop Tate’s? I’ll buy whatever you want,” Archie promised.

Jughead placed a hand over his heart. “Truly a man after my heart!”

**———**

They do kiss after the date and Archie asked Jughead to be his boyfriend. He gladly accepted the offer. Betty and Veronica are delighted when Archie sent them a picture of him kissing Jughead’s cheek while Jughead held up his middle finger at the phone’s camera. They responded with a bunch of heart emojis. 

Archie was glad it all worked out in the end. He’s got the best boyfriend in Riverdale now.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "how to write smut while also (kinda) respecting a character's asexuality" and I think you see why. Wanna talk Archie/Jughead? Head over to my tumblr [ skyroseblog! ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) I desperately need people to talk about this cheesy show with.


End file.
